


In the Dark

by eternityunicorn



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, Marriage, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternityunicorn/pseuds/eternityunicorn
Summary: Eternity is Klaus Mikaelson's wife and their marriage is a happy one. After being estranged for many years, Elijah Mikaelson comes looking to reconcile with his brother. However, in the process, he also gets to know Eternity, leading to a fierce attraction. Temptation is powerful and they must tread carefully or else they'll end up lost in the dark, past the point of return.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Elijah Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s), Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. The Bliss in the Night +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah, Klaus, or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

**Author’s Note** : Welcome to my latest creation! This one is a Klaus x Eternity x Elijah story, inspired by Anna Karenina by Leo Tolstoy. I didn’t mean for the first chapter to end up being nothing but smut, yet it did. Usually I try to not have smut right out the gate in my stories. Oh well. Either way, I hope you enjoy this new story! Thank you as always for taking the time and reading my stories! I appreciate it!

**Warning** : Smutty chapter is smutty! You have been warned...again!

* * *

Klaus Mikaelson stood on the bedroom balcony of the loft apartment in the suburbs of Mystic Falls. He didn’t live there alone, but shared the loft with his beloved wife, Eternity Mikaelson, whom he cared for deeply and had been married to for many years already.

The hybrid gaze out into the darkness of the night with a small contented smile. He briefly reminisced about the source of that simple happiness - the woman that had brought such light into his otherwise dark life.

He had met her by chance.

It had been right after the end of World War II. He had been celebrating the victory over Germany in a New York bar, when she had come in to sing joyfully for the celebrators. She had looked positively stunning under the lowlights of the bar with a shimmering glow about and a voice of angelic proportions that stopped the loud camaraderie dead in it’s tracks. Everyone had zeroed in on the goddess upon the small stage, but none like he had.

Her beauty was beyond measure. She was pale like snow with absurdly long white hair that rippled all around her, even when she stood perfectly still. Her eyes were large sapphires that gleamed clearly and carried in them an ancientness that contradicted her youthful appearance. She was small and childlike, but clearly far more experienced in life than even he, whom had been around for a thousand years.

Klaus had been completely entranced by her. It had been love at first sight, a notion he hadn’t believed in up until that point, but true nonetheless.

Fortunately, Eternity had felt the same, and from there, began a romance to outshine all others. A whirlwind that swept them both up into a life of love, happiness, and passion...together, for the past seventy years.

He had never expected to become a husband nor had he cared to be, but his lady certainly changed his opinion on the matter.

“Nik,” Eternity called softly as she approached him from behind and wrapped her arms around him, molding her front to his back. “What are you doing out here, love?”

Her voice was sweet and melodious, graceful and kind.

Klaus smiled, “I was reminiscing about this gorgeous creature I met in a New York bar once.”

“Is that right?” She giggled, as she inserted one of her hands inside his half buttoned shirt and rested it on the bare skin of his chest. Her simply touch upon him was electrifying. “And what became of this creature you met?”

“I married her,” he responded fondly, as he gripped her other arm that was around his waist and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Eternity sighed contentedly, “Well, she’s a very lucky woman.”

Klaus suddenly turned in her embrace with the most serious of sincerities as he cupped the side of her face and said, “No, it is I who is lucky. My wife puts up with me and my temper. Any other woman would have left me by now, but she stays.”

“That is because she loves you unconditionally, Nik,” she smiled up at him, having to crane her neck to do so, since there was a considerable height difference between them.

“Yes, she does, doesn’t she?”

Smiling wider than before, he leaned in and captured her lips in what started as a gentle kiss, but quickly grew in passion. Before long, he was dipping his tongue into the warm, wet cavern of her mouth, tasting every inch hungrily, while pulling her bodily against him in an attempt to get her as close to him as possible.

How quickly did the need for her come about, he thought in wonder. It amazed him sometimes. It was always like a flame that had been suddenly lit and the ignition was the taste of her kiss. He always wanted her, but especially once he got a taste of her.

Klaus enjoyed the way she sighed and moaned quietly into his kiss, how she rocked into him, pressing against him as if she were trying to get even closer. Then he felt her impatient and desperate hands as they reached to unbutton the rest of his shirt, while he was distracted with her mouth.

Her hands caressed the expanse of his chest and lower across his abdomen. Her touch on his skin only enflamed him more, made him hungrier.

In an instant, the hybrid had her against the brick wall with her legs wrapped around his waist, all while never breaking their heated kiss. She wore a flimsy nightgown that he easily tore off her otherwise naked body, tossing the shreds of fabric aside carelessly. After that, he trailed his hands across every inch of her soft skin that he could reach.

Eternity moaned freely into their kiss, grinding against him needfully.

His touch grew bolder quickly, as he reached between their bodies to caress her intimately. His fingers played over the mound between her legs, before dipping between the folds of her hot center and thrusting two digits up inside her, feeling her wonderfully wet, velvety walls clutching at them.

Upon his sudden intrusion, the lady pulled away from his mouth to let out a surprised gasp, which turned into a throaty moan. Her head fell back against the brick and her eyes fluttered shut as he moved his fingers in and out of her, while his thumb caressed her clit, taking her pleasure higher.

“You’re already so wet for me, love,” Klaus groaned, as he grinned wickedly at her. “You must want my cock badly, hmm, Little Queen?”

“Always,” the shimmering beauty panted.

He chuckled, before removing his fingers from her and speeding them inside, tossing her onto the large bed. She squealed and laughed when he did, which brought him joy. He stood over her, watching her watch him as he licked her juices off his fingers, enjoying the sweet flavor of her.

The Original wanted more of it.

Quickly, he removed his shirt, tossing it aside and then climbed onto the bed like a predator stalking his prey, until he was hovering over her. He smirked at her, before setting between her parted legs and capturing her lips in another devouring kiss.

Before long, he was laying kisses to her face, the column of her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, then her rib cage and stomach, until he was face to face with what he was truly after - her slick entrance.

The scent of her arousal sent him into a frenzy. He laid kisses to her inner thigh, teasingly, enjoying the way she whined at him when he grew closer to where she wants him, but refused togive it to her. He dragged his mouth along her skin, ensuring that she could his light beard upon her flesh, knowing well how she enjoyed it so.

Klaus grinned up at her cruelly, before carrying on. The scent of her was too much to resist for long and he wasted no more time in spreading her slick folds and burying his face there.

He licked and suckled at her as if he were a starving man and she was his first meal in weeks. He loved the sweetness that flowed, enjoyed the way she squirmed in need, moaned his name, and gripped his head in her hands as if to keep him there.

The hybrid didn’t mind in the least, finding it encouraging the way her fingers clawed at his scalp, especially as he licked and suckled at her harder and faster than before, taking her pleasure higher.

“Nik, please,” whimpered Eternity as she bucked beneath him impatiently.

Klaus smirked against her skin at her urgency, before increasing his efforts, suckling at her clit with greater vigor, wanting her to come before he took her fully. He added his fingers, thrusting two of them inside her, and curled them as he moved, to rub against the soft wall of her. He moved rapidly, needing her to orgasm and soon.

His own need demanded it.

The hybrid’s efforts were soon rewarded as they caused her to mewl and whine louder, arching and bucking in time with his movements until she was finally crying out in rapture. Her walls contracted rhythmically and then clamped down on his fingers, as she came noisily.

When it was over, the ethereal beauty fell back on the bed sated, but only for a moment.

As he gazed at her blissful state with male pride and then dared to move with the intention to have his way with her, his wife moved faster, grabbing ahold of him and flipping him over so that he was beneath her with her straddling his hips. She looked absolutely feral as she stared down at him, her long hair acting as a curtain around them both.

The hybrid looked at her with amused wonder, which turned into a plea, as Eternity began to roll her hips over him, rubbing herself on his still clothed, but very hard cock. She grinned at him wickedly, knowing she was driving him mad and enjoying it immensely.

“If you’re going to fuck me, Darling, then I suggest you do so properly,” he growled at her impatiently, as he gripped her hips in attempt to still her. “Or else I take matters into my own hands.”

Eternity’s grin only widened, which was accompanied by a small amused laugh, continuing to tease him so cruelly, despite his efforts.

When he growled at her menacingly, the shimmering lady decided to take pity on him and leaned forward to kiss him hotly, her tongue darting into his mouth to taste every crevice hungrily. While distracted with her kiss, he felt her hands reach between them and undo the dark slim fitted jeans he wore.

Once they were undone, her little hand snuck inside to caress his hardened length, causing him to gasp and groan into their kiss at the suddenness of her touch. She was soon fisting him, pumping him with a steady rhythm to only drive him madder. Her touch was divine, but he wanted more and he was certainly not the patient sort of man to wait to get what he wanted.

“Wife...,” Klaus warned through gritted teeth, after have broken their kiss.

Eternity leaned back with a heaving breath and took his warning to heart. She pushed his jeans and boxers underneath down to his thighs, exposing his cock fully. She licked her lips at the sight of it, which made the hybrid smirk proudly and relax against the pillows.

Their eyes connected then, both gazes heated as the lady moved back into position straddling his hips.

Never breaking eye contact, she grabbed hold of his length and positioned him at her entrance. Just as he grabbed her hips to pull her down on him, she took the initiative and impaled herself upon him, moaning loudly at the sensation of being filled to the brim by him.

Her walls wrapped snuggly around him felt exquisite to him, but when Eternity began to move over him, taking him in and out of her body steadily, the feeling was immeasurable. He loved it every time they made love, to feel such pleasure from the joining of their bodies. Nothing could compare to it.

There was, however, just one thing that could make it even better - his taking back control.

Klaus sat up, wrapping his arm around Eternity’s hips and took command of her, thrusting upward into her willing body, while using his strength to pull her down upon him again and again. All the while, he kissed her wildly from her mouth to the side of her neck, as she held on tight to him as he took her roughly.

“Nik...,” she moaned needfully in his ear, before burying her face in the crook of his neck as he took her. “Oh...damn....!”

He grinned at her pleading as he held her, moving inside her more rapidly. His own pleasure was rising rapidly and he knew that he wouldn’t last long now.

To change things up, the hybrid used his vampiric speed to flip her over so that she was laid out beneath him. He never broke their connection, smiling with a Cheshire grin at her surprised expression as he wrapped a arm around her waist and carried on moving inside her roughly, taking her harder and faster than before.

Eternity wrapped her appendages around him. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms snaked around his neck tightly. She gazed at him hotly as they moved together, before capturing his mouth with her own devouringly.

Her kiss drove them higher and higher in pleasure.

Klaus lost himself to it, feeling his end nearing by the moment. He didn’t stop, not that he could. Higher and higher they went together, until he felt her walls flutter madly and then clamp down upon him with her back arching into him and her head thrown back with a deafening cry falling from her lips.

Her powerful orgasm brought about his own. Instinct took over and instead of crying out as he spilled into her, he let his hybrid visage emerge, biting into her throat and drinking the mystical blood that flowed through her veins, knowing he could not kill her, but only make himself temporarily stronger. Feeding from her had caused her to orgasm again, making his pleasure - and hers - all the more sweeter.

It blinded him, made him feel like he had reached heaven. It was gloriously beautiful and it made him love her all the more. Though, that was true every time they were locked in a lover’s embrace like this.

In the afterglow, Klaus rested in her embrace with his head upon her chest, without the rest of his clothing and still nestled between her legs. “I love you, Wife,” he murmured contentedly with closed eyes. “There is nothing in this world or the next that will ever make me stop loving you. You know that, right?”

Eternity laughed lightly, as she threaded her fingers through his curls sweetly, “I know, Nik.”

“What’s so funny?” He lifted his head to gaze curiously at her humored face.

“You’re always so sentimental after intimacy,” she told him fondly. “It’s quite adorable.”

Klaus chuckled as he grinned at her and then put his head back down on her chest, “Adorable, am I? I’ve never been called that before, certainly not in a serious manner. Anyone who would have dared in the past would have found themselves on the wrong side of me. I think I’ve gone soft for letting you call me that and live.”

“I have nothing to fear from you,” Eternity responded easily without hesitation. “It is you that should fear me, Husband.”

Again he lifted his head to look at her, this time with a playful, challenging look, “Is that right? Well, let’s see about that, shall we, Little Queen?”

Immediately, the hybrid was moving up her body and capturing her lips with his own in a demanding, dominating kiss. He enjoyed the way she squealed and giggled girlishly in response, before they both succumbed to their passion all over again.

Yes, this was his eternal happiness and there was nothing that could take it from him.

Nobody.

**To Be Continued....**


	2. The Following Morning +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah, Klaus, or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

**Warning** : Smutty chapter is smutty! You have been warned!

* * *

The following morning, Klaus awoke after a long night of making love to his wife to find that she was not in bed with him. He reached over and touched her side of the bed and found that it was cold, meaning she had been up for some time. The hybrid listened for her movements in the apartment, but was met with a deafening silence.

Where was she? Where had she gone?

He hated it when she left him for any amount of time, a fact that Eternity knew well, and yet she had dared go out without him. What he really meant by that was she’d gone without his approval - without his input. She had gone because she knew he couldn’t stop her from doing so, since she was stronger than he and more powerful. She would always have the upper hand and therefore, made it impossible for him to force his will upon her.

Yet, despite knowing that, he was the possessive type and wanted at least some control over her. After all, he thrived on control and bending others to his will, even in his more peaceful form.

Suddenly, Klaus heard the front door of the apartment open and close again quietly. He then heard the soft padding of feet across the polished hardwoods and the rustling of what he assumed were plastic grocery bags.

Eternity must have gone shopping, he thought, as he rose from the bed and grabbed a nearby pair of pajama bottoms, putting them on quickly before heading out of the bedroom to find his lady.

He found her quickly, moving about the stainless steel kitchen as she emptied out the few bags she had sitting in the counter. The hybrid always did find it curious that his wife, a powerful immortal with incredible abilities, would choose to go out shopping for supplies instead of simply conjuring them into reality. He didn’t understand her desire to do things the mortal way.

He certainly didn’t. Compelling others to do his bidding was more his style.

Klaus watched her keenly at a distance. He found her as gorgeous as ever in her lounge wears of a dark blue cami top and grey cotton shirts with her impossible white locks magically put up in a messy bun atop her head. She looked so ordinary, despite the ethereal glow about her as well as her otherworldly grace and status.

“Good morning, love,” he eventually called to her, as he drew near.

Eternity turned and smiled warmly at him, “Good morning, Nik. I hope you don’t mind, but I went into town for supplies to make breakfast.”

He did mind, he grumbled to himself, before putting on a smile and clasping his hand behind his back as he came over casually.

“No, I don’t mind at all,” he lied.

Klaus drew a little closer as he said, “Though it would have been nice if you’d had left me a note to say where you were off to. You know, I don’t like it when you take off without me.”

The ethereal beauty paused in her task to look at him pointedly upon hearing his deadly serious tone, before rolling her eyes and sighing exasperatedly. “Nik, I do not need your permission to leave,” she said, as she carried on setting her groceries on the dark granite countertop. “However, I do apologize for not letting you know where I was going. I was attempting to be quick and be back before you woke, but I was delayed.”

“Delayed by what?” He frowned in concern, his ire over her leaving without a word vanishing instantaneously.

His wife shrugged it off, “It isn’t anything to be alarmed over, but I believe one of your siblings be in town. He had the same magical signature, yet he didn’t say that he was a Mikaelson. Instead, he made small talk in the checkout line.”

The hybrid became fully alert then, his concern only deepening, “Did he say his name?”

“Aye,” she nodded, as she finished putting away the groceries and began preparing to make breakfast. “He said that his name was Elijah, the name of your older brother as I recall. He was out of place at the store, sticking out amongst the people in the most impeccably tailored suit I’ve ever seen. It was actually a little amusing.”

Yes, the man she had met had, in fact, been his brother, he realized.

“Nik? What is it?” Eternity called to him worriedly.

Klaus sighed, the pain of the past coming to the surface, “That man in the pretentious suit was my older brother. As you know, we’ve been estranged for a very long time, a little longer than you and I have known each other. I have not spoken to him or any of my other siblings in that time. Though, you know that as well.”

The shimmering lady abandoned her cooking and glided over to him, cupping his face in her hand as she gazed at him sympathetically, “Perhaps, he’s come to mend bridges. Time may be on no consequence to creatures like us, but nearly eighty years is still a long time to hold a grudge. Maybe he wants to start over with you, to forgive you.”

“Is that what you saw, Darling? Did you peer into him, see what he is after?” He asked her, reaching to brush back the sift white hair that framed her face and cup the back of her neck tenderly.

“No,” she replied. “You know, I don’t peer into others unless I am suspicious of them. I wasn’t suspicious of the friendly, well-dressed man I happened upon at the store, despite his Mikaelson signature. However, it’s an easy surmise. If he was looking to a threat, I would have recognized it immediately and things would have occurred differently. Besides, you said you were close once. Why else would he be here, where you are, if not to see you, Nik?”

“He could be plotting against me, no matter his friendly, non-threatening disposition. He wouldn’t be after you,” pointed out the hybrid bitterly.

Eternity rolled her eyes, “And you think I don’t know that? Of course I do! I’m not naive. I simply do not think your brother has malicious intentions.”

“I know. Forgive me,” Klaus sighed. “I was a cruel, selfless man before I met you, especially toward my siblings. I was so afraid that I would be abandoned by them, so I refused to let them have lives of their own, apart from me, in an attempt to keep their attention and their loyalty with me alone. I would murder friends and lovers alike, whenever any of them dared to choose others over me. I wanted them to myself and installed the fear of me and the silver daggers I kept as leverage into my siblings to do so. Elijah, especially, has plenty reason to come after me for my sins.”

“Yes, that does sound about right. You were very much like that I as well, in our early days - still are...sometimes,” Eternity said and then looked away contemplatively, before returning her gaze at him with reassurance. “If it makes you feel any better, I truly do not think that you have anything to fear from Elijah.”

“It doesn’t,” he smiled at her. “Elijah is quite good at hiding his intentions, possibly even from you and your vast powers of perception, Wife. He could very well be out for revenge against his bastard brother.”

The ethereal beauty sighed resolutely, “Well, we will have to proceed with caution then, but don’t worry, my love, if it comes down to a fight, I will not let harm come to you, not even by the hand of your fellow Mikaelsons. You are my husband and I love you. Therefore, I’ll protect you, always and forever.”

Eternity reached behind his head, pulling his mouth down to hers and kissing him meaningfully.

Overjoyed to hear her words of fidelity toward him, Klaus embraced her, yanking her against him as he was quickly swept up in the moment and lost to her promise filled kiss. His heart filled with such love for the woman in his arms, because of her vow to protect him. She was selfless and loyal, despite his past and his flaws, and it meant everything to him.

“I should get back to making breakfast,” she murmured as she broke away abruptly, breathlessly with lust gleaming bright in her dark blue eyes. “Unless of course, you wish for distraction instead, Husband.”

Eternity walked backwards out of his embrace with a sultry look, before returning to the kitchen so she might carry on with her breakfast plans - should be not distract her from them.

It was a clear invitation and Klaus was completely seduced. All thoughts about his big brother temporarily forgotten and every single one focused on the woman he was spending his immortal life with.

She understood his fears and wanted to give him relief from them, if only for a moment.

As his lady stood at the counter next to the stove to begin cutting up a few bell peppers, he moved toward her, coming to stand directly behind her. He grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her back against him slightly, molding their bodies together intimately. He then grabbed onto the side of her neck in a gentle cradle and drew his mouth to the opposite side, peppering open mouthed along the column of soft flesh there.

His wife sighed, faltering in her task and tilting her head back to allow him more access to her skin. She gasped in surprise when he nipped at her neck, sinking his human teeth into her possessively. Then she bucked, grinding her backside in to his crotch enticingly, his cock hardening to full mast quickly because of it.

“Do you want me, Darling?” Klaus murmured lustfully in her ear.

Eternity whined, but didn’t vocalize.

He bit her neck again, this time harsher, and growled lowly, “ _Say_ it!”

“ _Yes_! Always,” she breathed, her vegetable cutting forgotten. “Now, Niklaus. _Now_!”

Klaus didn’t need to be told twice.

His hands reached for the elastic band of the shorts she wore and yanked them downward, letting them slid down her legs and pool on the floor. Like always, she wore nothing else underneath, the scent of her arousal permeating the air intoxicatingly. His hands caressed the skin of her back and down to the rounded globe that fascinated him the most in a sensual touch.

The hybrid enjoyed the way she leaned forward in response to it, arching her back slightly, as if to slightly beg him to have her.

Klaus smirked, taking his time by laying kisses to her spine, causing her to moan and shutter pleasurably. It was a distraction too, because as he kissed her skin, he reached down to the electric of his own pajama bottoms and swiftly pulled them down, letting his hardened length to spring from the confines.

After lining himself up with her moist entrance, he grabbed hold of her hips and thrusted forward without warning, filling her completely in one firm stroke. A groan fell from his lips, while a sharp moan fell from hers upon their joining. He held still to enjoy the sensation of her wrapped around him, one that he would never not find to be the most wondrous, but only for a moment.

Klaus didn’t waste much time, before beginning his rhythmic dance. Not caring to be gentle of slow, he took her roughly, sliding in and out of her hot, tight center with abandon.

As he did, he reached around to caress the small bundle of nerves between her thighs. He was vigorous in his touch there, wanting her to come apart quickly, knowing that he would not last long this time around.

Loud moans began to escape Eternity’s mouth from his efforts to heighten her pleasure. She pushed back against him every time he withdrew to keep them joined.

Meanwhile, he applied more pressure to her clit, increasing the ecstasy between them.

Klaus’s body heated with the need for release, more and more with each rapid thrust. He was so close already, he could practically taste it. It wouldn’t be long now.

“Come for me,” he commanded breathlessly, as he fisted her hair and yanked her head back harshly, laying kisses to her neck, then suckling on her earlobe in enticement. “Come for me, love!”

The hybrid’s beckoning worked, because only minutes later, the ethereal beauty in his embrace came apart. Her movements stuttered, while her walls fluttered and contracted around him. Her cry of complete bliss echoed loudly around the loft.

Klaus swiftly followed her over the edge with his orgasm powerful, leaving him shaky in its wake. He collapsed against her back, releasing her hair from his hand and cradling her waist in one arm as he recovered.

“Well, that was delightfully unexpected,” he murmured with amusement, once he was able to speak. “Though, most welcomed.”

“Yes,” she sighed contentedly, her own body shivering in the aftershocks of pleasure.

The Original eventually pulled out of her, righting himself on jelly legs. He yanked his bottoms back into place, while watching as she did the same. Then she turned to smile sweetly at him, which made him desire more of her.

He grinned wickedly and reached for her before she could continue her more innocent pursuits, pulling her to him bodily, “You know, I don’t think I’m quite ready for breakfast. No, I think I’m hungry for something else entirely.”

Eternity giggled at him, “Oh? And what is that?”

“Punishment,” he growled playfully, giving her a dark look.

At that, she giggled and arched an eyebrow, “Whatever for?”

“Well, not only did you leave without my knowing or consent, but you also spoke to a strange man without my presence,” Klaus explained seriously. “You deserve punishment for both those offenses unto me, your husband. Perhaps I’ll tie you to the bed, bring you so close to orgasm you can taste it, and then deny you...over and over again, until you’re mad with need. Then I might let you have what you want...or I might be cruel and deny you completely.”

His firm look turned into a Cheshire grin, “Yes, I do like that idea. Then afterwards, we can shower, dress, and go out for brunch to that lovely little cafe you enjoy so much. Only if you’re good, that is.”

As he lifted her hand and kissed her knuckles with a look full of dark promises, Eternity shivered in excitement. “Well, beyond your delusions that I answer to you and your silly irrational jealousy,” she replied, “I do like your ideas. Just one thing, Nik, we shall see who has who begging and who has the control, yes?”

His lady gazed at him with lusty challenge, licking her lips seductively.

Klaus growled playfully once more, “Deal. _Run_!”

With that, he chased his wife around the loft and into the bedroom, where he caught her and threw her to the bed.

Fora long while, all that could be heard for hours were the sounds of pleasure and the laughter of a happy couple.

**To Be Continued....**


	3. The Brunch Proposition

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah, Klaus, or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

True to his word, after the delectably filthiest sex he’d had with his wife in some time, Klaus and his lady had showered together and dressed for the day. He respectfully requested that Eternity wear a lovely floral sundress, one with large sunflowers printed upon it with a sleeveless, smocked bodice. She agreed to wear what he wanted, but only if she was afforded the same opportunity.

That was how he ended up dressed in all black.

He put on the dark jeans she desired him to wear with a thin belt. Next came a fitted long sleeved shirt that had a low cut neckline, a vest with six large stays, and a silky jacket with a high collar. He even put on the footwear she wanted which ended up being brown lace up dress boots, but subtracted his typical beads and necklaces he usually wore per her instruction. In fact, the only jewelry he had on was his wedding band, a simple white gold band with little diamonds at the top and ribbons of intricate designs wrapped around it.

Once he was dressed the way Eternity had wanted him to, they headed out for brunch. Though, not before the powerful immortal cleaned up the foods and mess that had been carelessly left out with a bit of magic.

Now the pair sat next to each other at the little outdoor cafe in the town square. Klaus held onto his lady’s hand that rested upon the table, brushing his thumb over her skin affectionately as they smiled, laughed, and conversed as if they were new lovers instead of long married.

This was a perfect life, the hybrid thought as he watched the otherworldly woman laugh at some silly quip he made. He never knew such perfection, lost to his darkness and fear - his own madness. He had never cared to care before meeting Eternity, but for her, he cared about her wants, needs, desires, and fears.

He wanted to do everything he could to keep her happy, which was why he kept his temper in check and didn’t kill indiscriminately in a fit. He showed mercy like he had never before. It had been hard at times, but for the woman beside him, he put the effort in.

Anything that caused her distress or made her afraid, Klaus had sworn he’d protect her from it, shelter her and keep her safe, whenever he could. It didn’t happen often with how fearless and warrior-like the immortal lady was, but whenever it did occur, he ensured that she was safe and protected with him.

Her wants and needs were a priority to the hybrid. Anything she sought, all she had to do was ask for it and it would be hers. That included more intimate desires. There wasn’t anything he’d deny her in any aspect of their relationship. He valued her thoughts, opinions, and feelings, even less desirable ones about him. If she needed him to behave a certain way or to stop, he’d do so, one way or another.

Yes, this woman had no idea just how completely she had him wrapped around her little finger.

“Do you remember when we married, Nik?” Eternity suddenly and casually asked.

“Of course, Little Queen,” he replied with a loving smile. “How could I forget?”

She beamed as he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, “That day had been as bright and beautiful as this one. I don’t think there was a time before that day when I looked upon any world with such joy. I’m so glad to have met you, my husband. I hope you know that.”

It was his turn to beam at her, “I do know, because I’m honored to be your husband and to have you as my wife. These past many years of marriage have proven that I’ll never care for another, the way I care for you, love. You are my bright light in an otherwise dark world.”

Eternity giggled girlishly, before leaning over and granting him a quick kiss.

“Well, that was uncharacteristically sentimental, Niklaus.”

That voice!

Klaus, and his wife, looked over to see Elijah standing there with his hand casually in his pants pocket and a smirk upon his lips. The loving atmosphere became tense at the presence of the other Original.

As always, the more elegant Mikaelson was dressed in his famous perfectly tailored suit. It was black with a white dress shirt and a dark green tie. Of course, there wasn’t a speck of dirt upon it, because the hybrid’s brother prided himself on an immaculate appearance, refined and sophisticated, all to hide the monster her truly was beneath his civility.

“Hello, Brother,” Klaus’s older sibling greeted him unpleasantly and then turned to Eternity with a softer expression, “Hello, my dear. It’s nice to see you again and so soon after our first meeting.”

The ethereal beauty smiled at Elijah, “Aye, it’s good to see you again as well, sir.”

Klaus did not care for his wife to speak to his brother in such a friendly way nor did appreciate the way his sibling gazed at her, as if he were mesmerized. His jaw tightened in irritation, but he kept himself under control.

“Elijah! What a pleasant surprise,” the hybrid grinned at the other Original. “It’s been a long time, Brother. Won’t you join us?”

Elijah nodded, gliding over and sitting on the other side of Eternity, across from himself.

“So, what has brought you here to Mystic Falls?” Klaus asked casually, though truly he was interrogating his sibling. “I didn’t think you’d ever return to this place, given the history.”

“Well, I could say the same about you, Niklaus,” the older Original replied, leaning back in his chair with a smile that wasn’t exactly friendly. “You swore never to come back to the place that began our family’s troubles, yet here you are and with another lovely surprise - a wife.”

Elijah glanced at the shimmering lady, whom was staring curiously back at him.

“Yes, well, forgive me for not inviting you to the wedding,” the hybrid said. “But I do recall you saying you didn’t wish to see me again after our falling out, yet here you are, sitting in front of me after all these years. So again, I ask: why are you here, Elijah?”

The younger Mikaelson watched as the older one consistently steal glances at Eternity, as if he were transfixed by her. It pissed the former right off. Jealousy and possessiveness welled up inside the hybrid, burning in his chest and threatening to boil over into action.

Finally, Elijah shook himself of it and turned back to him to say, “I wish to reconcile with you, Brother. Nearly eighty years is a long time to be parted and I have come to make an attempt in bridging the gap that is between us, Niklaus. I want to make our family whole again.”

Klaus was surprised, to say the least. The last time they had seen each other, it had been in a bloody fight, which had ended in a stalemate with Elijah threatening to kill him if he ever saw him again. He had thought that it had been true, that his big brother, his closest sibling, was finished with him once and for all.

“Why? Have you forgiven me, Brother?” He asked suspiciously.

“As I said, nearly eighty years is a long time,” the elegant vampire answered. “A lot can happen in such a long span of time, as is clear with your taking a wife and being rather low profile for the past almost seventy years.”

The younger Mikaelson smiled fondly at Eternity, whom was quietly listening during this exchange between brothers, and she smiled back at him fondly.

“There hasn’t been word of the infamous Klaus Mikaelson wreaking havoc across the world in all that time,” continued Elijah. “I had assume it was because you were avoiding our siblings and I, but then about a year ago, I caught word of your peaceful residency here in Mystic Falls and I finally decided to investigate.”

A wary Klaus frowned at his brother.

“Yes, I’ve been here for quite some time,” the other Original sighed with a soft smile that was genuine directed at Eternity, “I can see you are not the same brother I knew, Niklaus. The love of a good woman has settled you down, it would seem, and I believe because of that, we can reconcile our fractured family bond, starting with you and me.”

Klaus glanced at his lady and found that Eternity looked back at him with wonder and hope. She knew well how much pain he felt over the loss of his family. Therefore, she understood what the possibility of a reconciliation meant to him. She laid her unoccupied hand upon his bicep, giving it a gentle squeeze in comfort, encouraging him to consider his brother’s proposal.

“There is one other thing, Brother,” Elijah added.

Just as he was considering accepting his big brother’s bid for reconciliation, the hybrid returned to his suspicion. He stared sternly at his sibling as he asked, “And what is that?”

“I don’t just come to offer you back your family, but something else that you lost long ago,” his brother told him. “The city that you, I, and Rebekah helped build: New Orleans.”

Klaus stiffened at hearing that particular city’s name. It wasn’t possible? How had Elijah managed to procure the city they had all once called home, the one that they had to flee from a hundred years ago? He had thought it lost to him and his.

The temptation that filled him was great and immediate.

Meanwhile, the hopefulness on his wife’s face turned to excitement. She knew how much New Orleans had meant to him. He spoke of it often, over the years. He had even promised to take her there one day - a hope that he hadn’t been sure would ever come.

Yet, something held the hybrid back from simply agreeing with Elijah. It was a feeling - a warning deep inside that called to him in the depths of his very soul.

Not that Klaus was surprised.

He was afraid of falling back into old patterns, if he went with Elijah. He feared that his darker impulses, the ones that caused people to fear him (something he had once desired above all else), would re-emerge and turn him back into the careless, cruel, power hungry man he had once been.

Once upon a time, he reveled in such discourse, but now, the younger Mikaelson lacked the stomach for it. That was because he had something he loved dearly, something that he was afraid of losing, if he allowed himself to fall back into his old life.

When Klaus has first met Eternity, he had been the infamous Klaus Mikaelson, feared by all. He had been a monster that traveled the world, plotting and killing indiscriminately without care who else got hurt in the process. Others were merely a means to an end, playthings or food, depending. He hadn’t a heart then, not until he fell for her. Although, even after having fallen in love with his lady, the hybrid still maintained a short temper and a desire for power, for chaos, for inputting fear in others. That hadn’t gone away immediately upon realizing his great affection toward the ethereal beauty.

Their relationship had been turbulent for a long while with several stops and starts, but over time, with the immortal lady’s guidance, patience, and love, the beast in him had been calmed. He could still be quick to anger at times, but for her, he had learned to not let it rule him.

Besides, New Orleans was ripe with the very chaos and war that might undo years of betterment should he go. He wasn’t a fool. That toxic city would surely bring out the worst in him.

With whatever adventure, Elijah was tempting him with, he could lose everything that he had built, all the progress that he had made.

He had peace and he wanted to keep it.

There was also this business with his big brother constantly eyeing his wife! His older brotherwas still sneaking glances at her in a wonder that was more that friendly curiosity, while she was focused upon her husband.

No, Klaus decided. He wouldn’t go to New Orleans. Perhaps declining would cause his brother to simply leave town, after not getting what he truly wanted out of him. Then both problems would be gone, hopefully forever.

“I’m sorry, Elijah, but I am going to have to decline,” the hybrid said. “My life is here with my wife. I have no desire to chase after the past, Brother.”

Both Elijah and Eternity looked at him in surprise, both having been sure that he would have accepted what was offered to him.

“Nik? Are you certain?” His wife asked gently.

Klaus smiled at her confidently, lifting her have he still held to his lips and kissed her knuckles, “I am very certain.”

“Are you trying to say that you don’t want a reconciliation, Niklaus?” The older Original frowned in confusion.

“Not at all,” the hybrid shrugged, turning his attention back on his brother. “Of course, I want my family whole, just as you do, Elijah. I have grieved the loss of you all for years. However, I’m contented here in Mystic Falls and wish to remind so. I have heard about the splintered factions of New Orleans, the wars, the deaths, the chaos. Surely, you haven’t been able to quell such fierce upset, not on your own, not even with our siblings at your side. As much as I love a good discourse, I’d rather not get involved, as it is a futile pursuit.”

Elijah said nothing, as he didn’t know what to say to his rejection.

“But Nik, I-,” interjected Eternity.

Klaus stopped her from finishing her sentence with a meaningful squeeze of her hand. He knew what she was going to say. His wife was a warrior, a queen, but also a peace keeper, a fierce diplomat that could stand down even the fiercest of feuds. She was going to point that out, give Elijah more cause to persuade him into agreeing to go. He refused to let her speak. He didn’t need to give his brother more reason to stay and keep talking.

“Go back to New Orleans, Elijah,” the hybrid told his brother. “Do what you can to heal that city, but I will not be joining you, Brother. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get back to my brunch date with my wife.”

With that, he dismissed his brother, whom clearly did not like it, if the way his jaw tightened and his already dark eyes darkened more with his irritation. However, Elijah seemed to accept his refusal and rose from the table gracefully, walking away and leaving them be without a word.

Eternity watched him go keenly, too keen for Klaus’s liking, but he did not voice his jealousy.

“Are you sure, Nik?” His lady asked him again, once the other Original was gone. “You’ve always said that you regretted how things soured with your siblings. Surely, you would want to take this opportunity to bridge the gap between you.”

“It isn’t bridging the gap that is the problem, love,” he replied. “New Orleans, though I love that city, is full of strife. Negativity breeds negativity. If I go there, I fear I will be seduced by it’s chaos and lost to it, reverting back to a darker creature that I am quite content with no longer being.”

Eternity gave him a small understanding smile, “Well, you do know that I would never let that happen, Husband.”

“Regardless, I’d rather not risk it,” Klaus told her softly. “I almost lost you once because of my darkness. I don’t want that to happen.”

The ethereal beauty nodded slowly, “Alright. If that is what you wish.”

“It is, love,” he said and then changed the subject. “Now, how about that brunch?”

With that, Elijah, the Mikaelsons, and New Orleans were forgotten...or so Klaus thought.

**To Be Continued....**


	4. The Midnight Meeting

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah, Klaus, or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

**Author’s Note** : Greetings, readers! I know that this update has taken forever, but that’s because I put myself on a writing hiatus, just to give myself a break. I’ve put out a lot of stories in the past year, so I’m a little burnt out. However, I’ve actually been sitting on a couple completed chapters for this fic, so I thought I’d post one of them for your enjoyment. As always, thanks for reading! I appreciate it!

* * *

Elijah Mikaelson hadn’t thought he’d ever find himself back in Mystic Falls, yet there he was sitting at the bar of the Mystic Grill with a drink in hand. He was contemplative, thinking about his exchange with his little brother from earlier. He hadn’t expected Niklaus to reject him, especially when he laid out New Orleans on the table. He had thought that the city his wayward brother had once loved so much would be enough to entice him to rejoin he and their other siblings.

For the many years of separation, the older Original had tried to put his little brother out of mind. He had tried to hang on to his anger and bitterness over what had happened between them, but he found that nagging, Niklaus shaped hole in his family to be too great. Finally, after eighty years of trying to live without his little brother, he caved and sought him out.

Rebekah and Kol both had voiced their disagreement with his mission, wanting Elijah to simply let their brother be. Though they too were angry with the hybrid for the past, they were more content with the fact that Niklaus wasn’t around anymore to make their lives miserable. Because of that, they were reluctant to bringing their chaotic brother into the fold.

Yet, the elegant vampire was stubborn, wanting their family to be whole again. So, there he was in the town his estranged brother was living in, seeking a reunion with him.

However, getting Niklaus on board was proving to be harder than he had originally thought it would be. That woman his brother had been with was the reason - an unexpected variable that he had not accounted for.

Elijah had known about her for the past year he’d been in town, seeing them together in town from time to time as he observed his younger brother from a distance, biding his time and waiting for the right time to approach. He hadn’t wanted Niklaus to react badly should he have acted too soon.

He had wanted to learn about the brother he hadn’t seen in eighty years first.

The pale lady had caught the older Original’s attention for other reasons than the fact that she close to his brother.

The way she shimmered in the sunlight and glowed as bright as any candle in the shadows had fascinated him. Then there was the way she glided smoothly with each movement and the ancient beauty contained in her sapphire eyes. Her melodious voice was sweet and soft at all times, yet there was a clear confidence to it that spoke to the regality of her.

Yes, Elijah had found himself drawn to her, resisting such temptation for as long as he possibly could, but in the end, had approached her. He had needed to speak to her, to know her.

Eternity Mikaelson....

Of course, he hadn’t been able to learn much about the ethereal lady during their introductory conversation at the supermarket, but knew that she was clearly not human nor werewolf, witch, or vampire. It was quite obvious that she was not of this world, instead, some other world.

She was a fascinating creature, one that held not only his attention, but everyone else’s attention too. While in her presence, the little humans and a few supernaturals all stopped whatever they were doing to gaze at her in wonder and fear and excitement. Even he had a bit of those involuntary feelings toward her radiant light.

The graceful creature had only made him more curious about, not only her origins, but her relationship with his little brother.

How had Niklaus managed to ensnare such a find?

Had he captured her? Threatened her? Made her an offer she couldn’t refuse perhaps?

He was about to find out, Elijah supposed, as he pulled the simple note with the most elegant handwriting he’d ever seen upon it from his inner jacket pocket. He had received it earlier in the day, when it appeared in the same pocket he had just pulled it from. The ancient vampire read it over again:

_Dear Elijah,_

_At midnight, meet me at the Mystic Grill._

_Sighed,_

_E_

It was cryptic and he couldn’t help, but to hope that Niklaus would be with her.

Surely, the younger Mikaelson would not let her meet his big brother alone, especially if the not-so-secret glares that the hybrid had shot his way during their earlier meeting were anything to go by. Elijah’s little brother was too paranoid and too easily pushed to jealousy to let the woman he had claimed for himself out of his sight.

“Mr. Mikaelson,” called the familiar sweet voice of Eternity, catching has his immediate attention.

Elijah turned in his seat to greet her with a warm smile, a little surprised to see her on her own. Though, he was also just slightly relieved that she was.

The lady was as gorgeous as ever, the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyed upon. In the low light of the bar, she glowed softly and her sapphire eyes sparkled like the jewels they resembled. She was lovely indeed - and he was glad to have her all to himself, even only for the duration of this potentially secret rendezvous.

He found himself extremely jealous of his little brother for having the luck to catch such an extraordinary woman. Yet, he stomped it down and called it nonsense. This woman made Niklaus happy, granted him peace. He should be satisfied with that miracle and not wish to disrupt it in any way.

“Mrs. Mikaelson,” the Original said. “It’s wonderful to see you again. Please, have a seat.”

With a gliding grace, the ethereal beauty came over and sat gingerly on the bar stool next to his. As she had passed him, he could smell the wonderful intoxicating floral scent of her. Though he quickly grimaced as he found it was mixed with the scent of his little brother. The hybrid’s mark was all over her, causing his pesky jealousy to rise up again.

“Elijah, I have called you here to discuss New Orleans,” Eternity told him, not bothering to beat around the bush. “My husband is refusing to even consider your offer, due to some irrational fear or whatnot. I believe he is afraid that I will end up leaving him, because he’ll believed that he’ll slip back into old habits if he goes into whatever conflict you are facing.”

“Oh?” Elijah leaned forward a bit with furrowed brows. “That’s unusual, considering that the Niklaus that I know would never hesitate to immerse himself in battle and bloodshed.”

She nodded, smirking slightly, “Aye. Although, the brother you knew has been tamed some and therefore, his worries aren’t exactly unwarranted. I did threaten to leave him once, long ago, after he went on a murder spree in London as a result of a nasty argument we had. He knew perfectly well that I would follow through and it was after that, he began to truly take interest in controlling his anger and his violent impulses.”

The elegant vampire was intrigued, “My brother does seem to have become a different man because of you. He must truly love you, if he would go through such trouble.”

“Most definitely,” the ethereal beauty responded. “It wasn’t easy to convince him to change his bad habits. There were many times when I had wanted to leave him, when I had lost hope that he would ever learn to become more that the feared monster, Niklaus Mikaelson. However, my patience and determination won out. Now, we live in peaceful harmony. I can completely understand why he would be reluctant to leave that behind, to enter a war zone full of bitter conflict and a temptation for power. I know I much prefer our little domestic life than battle.”

Elijah considered her for a moment. He found her even more extraordinary than before, knowing for sure that it had been her that had tamed his brother’s beastliness. Nobody had ever been able to do that; not lover, not friend, not even family. It had taken someone remarkable and not of thus world to do what no other could. No surprise there.

“Now, about New Orleans,” Eternity carried one, changing the subject away from the hybrid. “I wish to go there, to help you and yours battle the conflict. You do not know this, but I am a peacekeeper above all else. I strive to bring harmony to others, to right wrongs and triumph over evil.” She giggled lightly then at her pop culture reference.

Fortunately, the ancient vampire was well versed in such matters.

“Ah! A champion of justice,” he grinned at her, playing along. “I assume you punish evil in the name of some heavenly body then?”

The shimmering beauty raised her eyebrows at him, impressed that he knew what she had been referencing. “Well, sort of,” she replied with a jovial smile and then grew serious once more. “Back to the issue at hand. I want to go with you to the Crescent City as I’ve stated. It is my duty to deal with the warring factions there. I cannot and will not stand by, knowing that there are those who need me.”

Elijah became somber as well, “And what does Niklaus have to say about this? He wasn’t exactly keen on going when we spoke three days ago.”

Eternity looked away then with a troubled expression as she said, “Clearly, Nik won’t be joining us and he has also voiced his disproval of me joining the fray. In fact, we were just discussing this, not long before I came here to meet with you. He wants only our new life together and nothing to disrupt it. However, like I just said, I cannot not help, when needed.”

At that, he frowned in concern. So, she didn’t have his brother’s blessing. The Original might not know much about their dynamic, but he was certain that Niklaus wouldn’t take kindly to her rejecting his input on the matter. Elijah knew if she was his wife and went against his wishes, he would have been furious.

“After you left us, we had a lovely brunch and afterwards, during a walk in the park, I attempted to persuade him to reconsider his position,” the lady explained. “He has made himself clear where he stand on the matter and I can’t not act. Therefore, I will go, sort things, and come home to make amends.”

There was a suggestive undertone to the way she spoke about making amends and that implication made Elijah’s jealousy rear it’s ugly head for a third time in a short while.

Eternity turned to face him once more with a small smirk, “It shouldn’t take but a moment anyway. My mere presence shall be enough to settle the discontented. Yes, a moment and then I’ll be home.”

It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself than him and the Original found he was torn.

On one hand, Elijah was worried that her going around Niklaus’s back would prove to have terrible consequences. Not that he believed her to be in any real danger. Still, he didn’t want her to subjected to the hybrid’s cruelty all the same. On the other, the elegant vampire found himself consumed with the idea of being alone with her, of getting to know her better, of being close to her, even if only for a moment, as she said.

He was intrigued by this strange creature. He’d be a fool to pass up the opportunity to be near her, he decided.

Therefore, the latter won without question.

The older Mikaelson smiled warmly at her, “Well then, shall we be off?”

Eternity grinned, “Aye. We shall.”

With that, Elijah and his brother’s lady left the bar and headed off into the night, heading to New Orleans, headed into war.

**To Be Continued....**


	5. The Battle for New Orleans

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah, Klaus, or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

Elijah promptly whisked his little brother’s lady away to New Orleans, or rather, she whisked him away.

He was amazed and a little disoriented when Eternity used her powers to magically transport them from Mystic Falls to the Crescent City. Before he could blink, he found himself standing in front of the well hidden plantation house outside of the French Quarter, the battlefield of which they would be entering.

He was surprised to find himself there instead of in the Quarter or some other destination in the city.

“I saw your base of operations in your mind,” was the ethereal beauty’s response when he asked her about it. “Therefore, this is where I brought us.”

Elijah found himself uncertain on how to feel about her psychic abilities to simply sift through his mind for information without his knowledge or consent. He didn’t much care for the idea, as he had things he’d much rather keep to himself. However, he chose not to say anything...for the moment.

Then Eternity smirked, “Do not worry so much. I don’t go into others minds often. It is not a pastime that I entertain. I simply needed directions. Shall we?”

The Original stared after her in a mix of uncertainty and wonder, while she winked flirtatiously at him and went past him to enter the plantation house, where his other siblings and he lived. He only hesitated a moment, then followed her inside quickly.

“Come, come, I haven’t all day,” the lady rushed him along. “I wish to get this mission I’ve taken on over with as soon as possible.”

“Why is that?” He asked her curiously, though he was well aware of the reason.

She looked around the place with a childlike amazement, before looking back at him knowingly, “Well, I must get back to my husband, of course. I left him, while he slept. I need to return, before he burns all of Mystic Falls down in his anger with me for going against his wishes.”

“That does sound like Niklaus,” commented Elijah. “His temper is legendary.”

“Aye, so you understand,” Eternity said. “I will end the tyranny, giving you what you seek. Then I must leave you and return to my husband.”

He did understand. Of course, he did. After spending many years around his little brother’s never ending rage, he knew well her urgency to keep the hybrid contained. Despite that understanding, he couldn’t say he wasn’t a little disappointed that she was so eager to get back to Niklaus. He had hoped to convince her to stay a bit.

“Is that you, Elijah?” Called Rebekah as she came into the entryway from the sitting room with a warm smile. She stopped dead upon seeing Eternity and the smile faltered. “Is this - are you Nik’s wife? He isn’t here, is he?”

“Aye, that I am,” the ethereal beauty replied with a charming and polite smile. “And no, Nik is not. He declined to come. So I am on my own.”

Elijah’s little sister gaped at her for a long while, before snapping out of it and asking, “Well, how did my brother manage to ensnare you? I’ve heard of the white lady that tamed the monstrous hybrid and I didn’t believe it to be true. I just wouldn’t have taken a creature like you to be enamored by cruel, manipulative, traitorous, bastard men.”

The older Original gave his sibling a stern look in response to her rudeness.

Eternity, on the other hand, grinned in amusement, “Well, you’d be surprised, my dear. I suppose I saw more in Nik than those traits of which you’ve stated. It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Rebekah.”

Rebekah smiled in return, “Yes, I’m glad to meet you at last too. I suppose were long lost sisters, you and I. As for my brother, I didn’t think that there was more to him that the traits I listed.”

“As I said, you’d be surprised,” nodded the otherworldly woman,

“And just how long are you planning on staying exactly?” The female Original asked. “I can’t imagine it would be for long.”

Eternity shrugged, “Not long at all, just enough to topple the tyranny that is running rampant in this city. Then I will return to my husband, assuming that Nik doesn’t come here in a fit of rage. I may have left in the middle of the night with only a note telling him where I was going to greet him in the morning. I’m sure he’ll not take kindly to that, especially after I agreed to not come.”

She paused as a look of horrific concern filled her face then, “Aye, I must move quickly and get back to him as soon as I can.”

Elijah found he didn’t much like the idea of her coming and going so quickly. He could feel the slight ping of jealous welling up in him at knowing how dedicated to his little brother this wondrous creature was. He wished that it had been him that had met her all those years ago a won her affections.

It was insane and irrational. It didn’t make any sense, but in a short time, in just a few meetings, he was completely enamored with his brother’s wife.

“So, my dear brother still has a temper,” interpreted Rebekah.

“Of course,” the immortal lady told Elijah’s sister. “Which is why I must get back to him as soon as I am able.”

The older Original stepped in then, “Yes, we should get to business. Where’s Kol, Rebekah?”

“I’m here, Elijah,” the youngest Mikaelson brother said as he entered the room from the same on that Rebekah had come from. “So, this is the woman who tamed Niklaus. You are a sight, Darling. Makes me a little jealous of my brother that you belong to him instead of...well, me.”

“And you are the charmingly wily Kol,” replied Eternity with a fond smile. “You used to be Nik’s partner in crime or so I understand. Hellions, the both of you, I’ve been told.”

Kol looked fond in reminisce, “Ah, yes, the good old days, before Nik daggered me and left me in a box for several decades.” The fondness turned to angry bitterness. “Until Elijah and Rebekah were kind enough to free me.”

Before the ethereal beauty could respond, Elijah intervened again, afraid that if he let the conversation go on, it would only prove to be deterrent to the task at hand. Kol remained quite vengeful toward Niklaus. The older Mikaelson feared that Eternity would be provoked into action against her angry brother-in-law.

“So, Eternity, what is your plan to rid New Orleans of it’s tyrannical ruler?” Elijah asked, pulling her away from his siblings.

“It’s simple really,” she replied. “I plan on a direct assault.”

All three Mikaelsons frowned at her.

“Oh yes, brilliant,” Kol scoffed. “Walk right to our doom. Why didn’t we think of that? Ah, that’s right. Marcel doesn’t just have an army of vampires, that we could deal with on our own. He has an army of witches at his command that could prove to be deadly when they put their minds to it. They might not be able to kill us, but they could torture us, lock us away, and any other manner of options. No thank you. I’d rather not.”

The whole while the shimmering woman remained calm. In fact, she seemed rather amused by Elijah’s younger brother’s tirade.

“Whoever said that it was you and yours that was going to execute the assault, my dear Kol,” smiled Eternity, slyly. “Your well-beings are important. You are my family too and therefore, your risking your lives will not be an issue, for it will be I alone that goes to battle against this tyrant.”

Rebekah stepped up then, “You’re awfully confident in yourself.”

“I am the Queen of the two Universes,” the immortal woman responded easily. “I am not of this world, but beyond it. That makes me quite capable of dealing with an army of witches, werewolves, and vampires all on my lonesome, let me assure you.”

Elijah looked at her with admiration then, when before it had been concern for her that marred his face. He had been doubtful for a moment, but that was foolish of him. He believed in her. No, he knew for a fact that she was every bit capable in this endeavor, as she said she was. Of that he was sure.

“Within the hour, the city shall be free of tyranny,” Eternity announced, as she turned around for the front door. “It’ll be as if it had never been.”

The older Original moved to follow, coming up beside her, “I’ll accompany you. I want to see this with my own eyes, if you don’t mind, my lady.”

She smiled in such a way that it left him feeling breathless, “Aye, of course. I can always use the company, sir.”

With that, after barking orders to stay at his younger siblings, Elijah and Eternity left the plantation house as quickly as they had come. The Original insisted on driving there instead of letting the lady transport them again. He didn’t want to risk being disoriented right before going into battle.

In companionable silence, they headed for the French Quarter to confront Marcel Gerard - to take back what belonged to him and his family. He was focused on what lay ahead, excited and determined. He had hated being overpowered again and again by the younger vampire, whom had once been treated like a son by Niklaus and part of the family by the rest. Now, he had the advantage in the woman beside him.

He only wondered what exactly Eternity planned on doing. He supposed he’d find out soon enough.

Before long, they were in the French Quarter, the center of Marcel’s dictatorship. Elijah hadn’t been back there since his last humiliating defeat at the hands of the subjugated witches and werewolves the self-proclaimed king had under his command three months ago. It had been soon after, that the older Mikaelson had decided to seek out Niklaus and then discovered the existence of his lovely wife.

Now he was back, ready to overthrow the current leadership and install his own.

Once the car was parked near the Abattoir, where Marcel lived and ruled, Elijah and his powerful companion made their way inside. They didn’t use stealth or strategy to gain access. They simply walked inside as if they owned the place, at Eternity’s insistence.

Really, he was simply following her lead through this little endeavor, waiting to see how this all unfolded.

They reached the inner courtyard, where vampires lounged about, drinking liquor or blood from some poor compelled human. A few witches were present as well, all whom were shackled and made to serve or entertain their oppressors every demand.

The second that the Original and the otherworldly lady appeared, the relaxed atmosphere evaporated. Everything became still and tense. The vampires rose from their seats and snarled in an animalistic fashion at them, slowly stalking closer like the predators that they were.

Elijah wasn’t afraid of them, not in the least. He looked downat all of them coolly with a superior gaze, finding their silent threats amusing.

“We are not here to fight,” announced Eternity calmly. “I wish to speak with your leader. Where is Marcel Gerard?”

“Here I am,” called the man they sought, appearing on the balcony ahead of them with a smug smirk stretched across his lips. “Elijah, stubborn to a fault, I see. I thought you’d have learned your lesson the last time you showed up at my home.”

Before the Original could reply, the ethereal beauty stepped up and spoke in his place, “So, you are the self-proclaimed King of New Orleans.”

Marcel gazed at her and the amusement grew upon his face, “And who the hell are you?”

“Show a little respect, sir,” she replied easily. “I am Queen Eternity, the ruler of the two universes. You may not know much about it or me, but since you are supernatural, it means that I am your direct superior, your commander, your ruler. You may not know of me, but it matters not, for you answer to me - and you have a lot to answer for, my young friend.”

The younger vampire laughed outright then, “Is that right? Well, with all due respect, I really don’t care who the hell you are or why you’re here. This is my home and my kingdom. My word is law. So, whatever you’re after, I’m going to have to decline.”

Eternity smiled and nodded, as if she was understanding and accepting of Marcel’s position. “Power has gone to your head, it seems,” she sighed.

In an instant, her clothing shifted from the lovely light pink sundress she had been wearing into a forest green corset, leather leggings combo. Her absurdly long white hair partially braided itself against the right side of of her head and leather fingerless gloves appeared on her hands.

It was clear to everyone that the lady was ready for battle. Tension and fear rose in the air as the vampires around them fidgeted nervously.

Both Elijah and Marcel gazed at her with curiosity, each man wondering what she was about to do.

“Marcel Gerard, you have been terrorizing your fellow supernaturals in this city,” accused Eternity. “You hold the witches in subjugation, enslaved to your every whim, along with the werewolves, using both as your own personal army against their wills. You kill those who oppose you and seek freedom from your rule. You use fear and violence to assert your will over the people you claim to rule. You are not a just king, but a tyrant that does not care about anyone but his own kind. I am here to put an end to you tyranny, to free the people and give them back their lives. You have but two choices, sir: step down graciously or be removed by force.”

Elijah watched her with a mix of pride and wonder as she took Marcel to task.

“Well since I’m not about to do the former, I guess it’s going to have to be the latter,” the younger vampire shrugged and then whistled to his vampires, signaling an attack.

Immediately, they swarmed her, coming at the lady on all sides. She was ready for them. Of course, she was. She went to work the moment the first vampire made a move toward her, going through the crowd quickly.

She broke necks and other bones, rendering her opponents injured and unconscious, but never made a kill, much to Elijah’s surprise.

The Original was faced with his own band of opposition, though his was a small army of werewolves Marcel kept on hand. He was not so kind and made short work of the mongrels, tearing their heads from their necks or their hearts from their chests, until there were only a few left standing.

Within moments, the two of them stood victorious over those Marcel sent after them.

“Do you concede yet, sir?” Eternity called up to the frustrated king.

It was then that he called in the witches, the very ones that had driven Elijah away from the place before.

However, this time, the shimmering woman stepped in and used her powers to render the witches’ magic useless. In fact, it seemed as though she stripped them of it and made them ordinary humans. The witches all looked at her in horror upon realizing that she had negated their powers.

“You have not the power nor the ability to defeat me, Mr. Gerard,” Eternity said, once this last line of defense was defeated. “I am beyond you. So, I ask one last time, do you yield?”

Elijah watched as Marcel looked around the courtyard at the dead and the unconscious, debating what he should do. However, they all knew there was only one thing that he could do at this point.

“Yes, I yield,” he growled angrily.

Eternity smiled, “Good.”

With that, she waved her hand at the witches that she had stopped and explained, “I have restored your powers and you are free of Marcel. Please, go home in peace.”

They all looked at her in wonder and joy, swiftly taking their leave of the place that had been their prison for years. There were jovial sounds of laughter ringing out as they went.

Marcel’s regime had been toppled, in a short and violent showdown. It was rather surreal, given that the Originals had been attempting such for months without success. Yet, Eternity had swept through and done away with the old order with a matter of minutes.

Speaking of him, when Elijah looked up at the balcony he found the man gone. He wondered where Marcellus had gone and for how long?

Turning his attention to the woman whom had helped him achieve this victory, the Original found the graceful beauty going around to the werewolf corpses, putting her hand on their foreheads, and resurrecting each of them. They each jerked upright with gasps of breaths and wide eyes. Once they had, she told them that they were free and could return to their families.

After that, Eternity turned to him and Elijah found himself awed by her. His envy of his little brother intensified to obscene heights. He knew he should feel anything for his brother’s wife beyond familial kinship, yet he did. He swore he was in love with this woman from beyond the stars, the very woman that had granted Niklaus peace.

“Well, mission accomplished, I’d say,” the ethereal lady said with a smile.

“Yes, now my siblings and I can have back what had been taken from us by Marcellus,” nodded the Original. “You’ve managed to achieve in a matter of minutes what we could not in years. You are impressive, my lady.”

She grinned, as she came to stand directly in front of him, “You’re welcome. I do hope that you look after the city in a much more benevolent way than your predecessor. Because if you don't, I will know and I will return to take you down, family or not. Remember that.”

Though the lady spoke m a teasing fashion, Elijah knew that the threat was very real. He would certainly be wise to heed her.

“Of course,” he said.

“Good. Now, I should get back to my husband,” Eternity sighed. “I’m sure he’s rather irate. I must go and sooth the savage beast.” She laughed lightly at her own joke.

Elijah didn’t share in her laughter. Instead, he felt his chest tighten at the idea of her leaving. He hated it since he found her fascinatingly wonderful and didn’t know when he’d see her again, but knew that it wasn’t his place to ask her to stay. Her place was with her husband - with Niklaus.

“Well, thank you again for your help,” he said. “I promise you that this city with thrive with fairness and unity. I swear I’ll do everything in my power to make things better.”

She smiled fondly, “I know you will.”

Then Eternity reached to take his hand in hers and the moment that she did, a strange and profound phenomenon occurred between them.

The moment their skins touched, an electrifying sensation coursed through their connection, causing both to gasp and stare at each other with wide eyed expressions. Neither of them seemed to understand whatever feeling, of which borderlined supernatural in nature, that passed between them, as they gazed at each other in wonder at it.

His heart raced through his chest with excitement that the strange phenomenon brought upon him. He knew what it was, that feeling. However, he dared not to give it name, afraid it would make it real.

Eternity quickly and abruptly shook herself of it, breaking the connection nervously by not only pulling away from his touch, but also by averting her gaze. “I-I have to go. Farewell...Elijah,” she murmured, so quietly that it was nearly inaudible, even for his advanced hearing.

With that, before Elijah could say anything, the lady swiftly left the premises. He watched her go, while flexing the hand that had touched hers, feeling a slight warmth that was left over from their brief contact. He noticed that his heart continued to race, invigorated by that feeling he would not name, even long after she had gone.

In that moment, he didn’t wonder if he’d see her again. The Original knew that this would not be the last time he would see her. He knew that he’d go to her - that he’d be drawn to her.

He wouldn’t be able to not see her again.

The unnamed feeling would demand he see her again, one way or another.

**To Be Continued....**


	6. The Wrath of the Hybrid +18

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah, Klaus, or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

**Author’s Note** : Hello, hello! Forgive me for the slow update, but I hope you enjoy this next installment!

**Warning** : Smutty chapter is smutty! You have been warned!

* * *

Klaus had been blind with rage when he had woken in the middle of the night to find his wife gone. He had reached over for her, to feel the warmth and curves of her, only to find her side of their large bed to be cold.

He didn’t need to question Eternity’s absence as he sat up in bed and saw the empty space where she should have been. He knew just why she wasn’t in bed with him. He had known that she had gone to New Orleans to help his brother and his other siblings against his wishes.

Then the hybrid had seen the note she had left him on the bedside table, written in that distinctive, elegantly regal handwriting of the immortal queen. Upon reading what was essentially the confirmation of her whereabouts, he had crumpled the small white paper in his fist and jumped out of his bed in a fury.

How dare she disregard his wishes? How dare she sneak off in the middle of the night without his knowledge?

Klaus debated what he should do, as he pulled on a pair of black pajama pants by the bed.

Should he go to the Crescent City? Should he give chase? Or should he be patient? Should he wait for her return?

The Original didn’t have to wonder what he next move should be for long, for as the sun began to rise outside, he heard the front door of the apartment. He was at the entryway in a flash, ready to confront his wayward bride.

Eternity was already home, despite having only left just hours before, a phenomenon which didn’t surprise Klaus in the least. He knew well that she was capable of quick travel - travel that was even faster than that of a vampire or a hybrid or any other earthly creature. She had used her magical powers of teleportation to go over to New Orleans to deal with Elijah’s troubles and then had come back to Mystic Falls the same way she had went, in order to face her husband’s wrath.

The hybrid didn’t say anything when Eternity first crossed the threshold.

Instead, he observed her. She had a dazed expression with the slightest smile playing upon her lips, one that she was trying to suppress every other second. She wasn’t even paying attention to the irate hybrid that was plainly watching her.

Klaus detested the whimsical look that danced over her sweet face. It broke his heart to see and made him incredibly jealous. Not needing to guess why she was a million miles away, the hybrid wanted to kill Elijah. He was the cause. He had cast his charming, sophisticated spell upon her somehow and now, he was in her every waking thought.

The very idea that his big brother had wooed his lady made the hybrid see red with possessive jealousy. He wanted to tear the other Mikaelson in half for it. However, instead, Klaus focused his rage upon the lady before him. Elijah would not have any part of her, not even a thought, and certainly not for long. He’d make sure of it. All that was needed was a little reminder of to whom the ethereal beauty belonged.

“Good evening, Little Queen, or should I say, good morning,” he greeted, his voice low and menacing.

Eternity startled at the sound of his unhappy voice, her head jerking upward with her already large eyes widening even more, if that were at all possible. Then she shook herself of her surprise and began to fidget nervously under his intense gaze.

“Nik,” she greeted him brightly, as casually as she could muster. “I’m sure you’re angry with me, but as you can see, the mission was a quick one and a complete success. New Orleans is officially under Mikaelson rule now.”

“Yes, I’m sure my siblings are quite happy with their victory, thanks to your intervention,” he replied tensely, not daring to mention Elijah by name as he didn’t want to sound jealous, which he very much was.

His wife nodded quickly, “Aye. Now, that the mission is over, we will be able to resume our peaceful lives without further interruption. Therefore, you shouldn’t be too angry with me. In fact, you should be happy. I do know how you love our domestic lives here- so do I, of course - and that’s all that there is for us from now on. All because of my efforts this night.”

Eternity drew cautiously closer until she could reach for him. Her small, warm hands splayed upon his bare chest as she timidly leaned into him and gazed up into his eyes, almost pleadingly. 

“And you think that your efforts, as you call them, should absolve you from my ire,” Klaus rumbled down at her, quietly. “That I shouldn’t exact retribution upon you for your going against my wishes?”

_For getting closer to Elijah._

The soft pleas for forgiveness that echoed through her sapphire eyes shifted into something darker, more hungry. He could see her rebellious spirit shining brightly with her lust for him. He loved the former and the latter excited him, despite his very real anger and jealousy over her little escapade to New Orleans - to his brother.

Pushing both from his mind, the hybrid focused on the lady before him once more.

She had come back to him, he told himself in comfort. She had returned to his side and remained his. Elijah hadn’t any claim upon her and she wouldn’t dare allow his brother to lay said claim.

She loved him. Only him.

Even so, a reminder was still in order of whom Eternity belonged to.

Klaus’s anger transformed.

He reached up to tangle his hand in her soft locks at the back of her head, fisting the wispy hair and yanking her head back, just as his mouth descended upon hers in a brutally passionate kiss. He was merciless as he devoured her mouth with his own, yet she didn’t seem to mind in the least.

Eternity clung to him, taking his punishing kiss willingly. She even moaned into it and then whined at the loss, when he abruptly broke away to stare dangerously down at her. She shivered in pleasure at the dark look he gave her, returning it with one of her own.

Klaus growled and swept her off her feet, carrying her to their bed and tossing her down upon it roughly. He was on her instantly, devouring her mouth with his own, while his hands clawed at her clothing. He tore the fabric from her form and touched every inch of skin that was revealed to him, before he pushed down the pants he had thrown on and positioned his hardened length at her bare entrance.

Elijah would never know Eternity this way, he reassured himself. She was only for him, her husband. A sense of satisfaction filled him as he imagined his big brother bearing witness to Klaus’s claiming of the ethereal beauty, so that the older Original knew that he’d not have her, not now or ever.

“Mine,” he glowered at her, then snapped his hips forward, shoving himself inside her.

They both gasped and groaned at the suddenness of being joined.

Klaus paused, but only for a second. He moved with brutal force, taking his beloved wife, whom had disobeyed him, mercilessly. He didn’t pause again, keeping a sharp pace that kept him n complete control. He didn’t let up nor did he allow Eternity an opportunity to take over at any point.

When the lady attempted to take control from him by rolling him under her, the hybrid shifted positions in her instead. He removed himself from her abused center and flipped her over onto her stomach, lifting her hips until she was on her knees and then swiftly reentered her. He was just as brutal in his pace, letting out all his anger over her escapade with Elijah, sneaking around behind his back to go where he requested she did not.

Eternity didn’t do anything in attempt taking control from him, but took all of what he gave her. She even begged and moaned that he keep going, enjoying the rough treatment immensely - enjoying being completely at his mercy.

It didn’t take long before Klaus could feel her walls grow wetter, feel them begin to flutter around him. Her cries grew in volume and she began to push back against him, creating an even greater pleasure than before.

Just before, the end came upon them, the hybrid wrapped his hand around his lady’s throat and pulled her up, so that she was bowed back against him. “To whom do you belong, Little Queen?” He growled into her ear quietly, while his movements remained as brutal as ever.

Eternity shivered and moaned, “You. I belong to you, Nik!”

Klaus felt victorious over his imagined rival and reassured that his wife was still his own.

“Good girl,” he grinned wickedly, before bringing forth his hybrid visage and sinking his fangs into the side of her neck in a show of claiming and dominance.

The ethereal beauty arched even more as she cried out into the room in pained pleasure. Her walls gripped his cock, rippling around him, as she orgasmed. She bucked back against him, riding out the waves as they washed over her. Then she slacked against him, spent.

Yet, Klaus did not stop. He moved harsher, ready to meet his own end. Just a few more unforgiving thrusts of his hips and he was grunting his own orgasm into his lovely wife’s neck as he continued to bite her there.

Then he released her from his hand and fangs, letting her fall forward onto the bed with him collapsing beside her on his back. For a while, all that could be heard was their joint panting breaths.

“I should go against your wishes more often,” mumbled Eternity, speaking once she was able. “I had forgotten what incredible pleasure results in my doing so.”

Klaus growled in displeasure and smacked the bare rounded globe of her behind with a harsh wack of his hand, causing her to jump, yelp, and moan pleasurably. “The next time you do not heed me, my wife, it will not be a very pleasant experience for you, but a harsh reminder of who has power over you,” he hissed darkly. “Keep that in mind, when next you feel the urge to go against me.”

The lady was silent. Whatever objections she may have had, she kept them to herself, knowing that he’d make good on his threat and show her pain for her disobedience.

“Speaking of obedience, love, you will remain by my side for the foreseeable future,” the hybrid commanded in his lingering ire and jealousy. “Wherever I go, you will follow. Wherever you go, I will accompany you. This is how things shall be until I can trust you will not go against me again. Is that understood?”

Eternity didn’t respond again, being defiant once more.

With an irritated growl, Klaus smacked her behind with an even greater harshness than last time, “You will answer me!”

She jumped and moaned as she had before, wiggling her backside to adjust to the pain inflicted. Then the lady murmured in a breathy whisper, “Yes, Nik.”

“Good,” he nodded, satisfied. “Now, get your rest, love, because I plan on keeping you here in this bed with me for the remainder of the day.”

His lovely bride did not answer, but not out of defiance this time.

Klaus could hear her gentle snoring, signifying that she had fallen asleep. He smiled gently at her, despite his anger, and lifted himself up on one elbow to lay a loving kiss to her forehead.

“Sleep well,” he whispered, before returning to laying on his back.

The hybrid didn’t fall asleep. Instead, he laid awake, staring at the ceiling with his mind haunted by the small infatuated smile Eternity had come home with after her trip to New Orleans. He had his reassurance that she remained his, but still, he couldn’t escape the disturbance of unease that filled him as the ghost of that smile she had bore kept flashing in his mind.

Just what did it mean - that smile? Should he be worried?

He wanted to say no, but could he really? Could he really deny the possibility for worry due to whatever had been hidden in that smile?

Perhaps not, but Klaus wasn’t quite ready to to say yes. He didn’t want to let his brother win by turning him into a paranoid fool. Yet, he knew deep down that it was too late. The seed of doubt and suspicion had been planted and it was only a matter of time before he’d find himself finally saying yes to his less admirable qualities.

**To Be Continued....**


	7. The Suspicious Hybrid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this update took so long. I got stuck on it for a little bit and had to let it work itself out, but here it is! Finally! I hope you enjoy it, lovely readers! More to come! :-)

**Disclaimer** : I do not own Elijah, Klaus, or any elements from the Vampire Diaries/the Originals/Legacies. I do, however, own my OC Eternity and any elements from my up and coming novel. Reviews welcomed! Happy reading!

* * *

In the weeks that followed Eternity’s spiriting away to New Orleans, Klaus kept his wife close.

For the first few days, he kept her confined to their bed, where he reminded her to whom she belonged over and over again, until exhaustion forced them to sleep. Then they’d wake, eat a meal he cooked in bed, shower together, then he’d take her back to bed, taking her again in a repeated process.

Eventually, the hybrid was satisfied and let the ethereal beauty out of bed. That didn’t mean she was at all free to be out of his sight for any length of time by any means, however. No, he still kept her near, becoming her shadow.

After he had freed her from his bed, Klaus would go with Eternity, if she went out anywhere. Though that was a rare thing as she normally didn’t go places often, even when he wasn’t being overbearing. Therefore, the outings they did make were more his idea than hers most of the time, such as when he’d suggest going to lunch or to dinner or for a romantic walk in the park.

Despite this overboard behavior of his, his wife didn’t dare protest his constant presence nor did she really seem to mind him being in her company at all times. In fact, she seemed to quite enjoy it, save for a few instances where she demanded some privacy and threatened him severely if he did not yield. He backed off at once for these moments, knowing perfectly well the awesome power of Eternity and that she would use it upon him, if he pushed her too far.

Even so, for the most part she as accommodating. Though, that wasn’t much of a surprise. He was her husband, after all, and if she didn’t prefer his company to that of someone else nor understood his nature to be overbearing at times, then she wouldn’t have married him, in the first place.

As the days turned into weeks, things began to smooth over between them, as Klaus had put the New Orleans incident behind him.

And just when it had, things took a turn.

It happened when the hybrid and his wife headed to the grocery store one morning, after a hearty breakfast of eggs and bacon and toast that he had cooked for them. They went there seeking ingredients for a nicer than usual home cooked meal.

Eternity strolled down the aisles, hand in hand with him, as she browsed and searched for the things they would need. He held the small basket for their items and she put said items into it.

This was domesticity that Klaus had come to enjoy. Simple pleasures in the mundane were things that made him happy, brought him peace, especially since they were with the lady that he loved. 

Then after they had reached the checkout line, he had found Eternity suddenly distracted as he paid for the things they had bought. She had been standing perfectly still, like a deer in the woods faced with a potential predator. She gazed out the large windows of the store front. He had wondered what she was looking at and curiously had followed her line of sight.

At once, he had seen what had suddenly captivated her so intensely.

It had been just for a second, but it was unmistakable — Elijah!

Klaus’s brother had been standing on the street corner across from the store, dressed in his typical dark suit with one hand typically in his pants pocket. A moment later, he had disappeared, having vanished in that typical vampiric way that they all used.

If Klaus were an ordinary fellow, he would have second guessed himself on what he had saw there on that street corner. However, he was not and he knew well what his eyes had caught had been real.

The hybrid had felt his blood boil at the audacity of his sibling, knowing perfectly well why Elijah was back in Mystic Falls.

His gaze had fallen upon Eternity, who continued to gaze in that direction, in that still way of hers, but then snapped out of it when he had called to her and proceeded to pretend she hadn’t seen anything at all. She had smiled awkwardly at him and reassured him that all was well, when they both knew better.

Her lying to him about what she had seen - or rather who - had enflamed his rage, though he had kept it under wraps. He could be a patient man when he wanted to be.

Klaus had quickly finished paying and took their groceries, then guided his wife out of the store.

For days after, the hybrid searched for his brother every time he and his wife went out anywhere, yet never again saw the dapper vampire after that single incident. He was constantly looking around, over his shoulder, in every shadowy place. He even began to observe his wife in suspicion, looking for anything that could indicate she’d been sneaking off to see Elijah, but nothing came of these observations. If she had been secretly meeting with his brother, she gave absolutely nothing away. She was as calm and steady as anyone who had nothing to hide.

Even so, Klaus was constantly wondering why Elijah was back in town?

Every time that wondering came about, that secret smile that had adorn Eternity’s face when she had returned from New Orleans flashed before Klaus’s mind, giving him the answer he already knew.

Elijah hadn’t come to reunite with his estranged brother, but to pursue the lovely ethereal beauty. He was sure of it. There was no other explanation. He didn’t believe it for a second that his older sibling had come back for him and not for Eternity.

Possessiveness would burst within the hybrid like a fireball of fiery emotions thinking about this perceived truth and it would take everything in him not to let it explode without justification. He might have believed that his big brother was in town for Eternity, but it was only an assumption without proof.

Over his years with his bride, the temperamental Original had learned to control his darker, more explosive feelings and learned to keep them from causing him to act impulsively. This change allowed Klaus to keep his rage to a dull simmer, while he waited for something to happen, something to give him reason to unleash his legendary anger.

Though, as he lay on wait, he hoped and prayed that nothing would come to pass. He wanted to believe that his paranoia was simply getting the best of him, as it did from time to time. However, that sighting and Eternity’s smile continued to haunt him, gnawing at his insides, until he felt as of he were going mad.

Then one late morning, his lovely lady came home from a solo trip to the local art supply store, as a favor to him, with another whimsical smile stretched over her luscious lips. It was the same sort of smile that Klaus had seen before, the one that had haunted him for weeks.

He watched her as she came through the apartment with her head down. She seemed lost in consumed by thought, for she didn’t even notice him observing her as she made her way to the bar top counter of their kitchen as set down the grocery bags of art supplies on it’s surface.

The hybrid growled quietly to himself, knowing exactly what this strange behavior meant.

“Did you get everything that I requested, love?” Asked Klaus abruptly, feigning a pleasant demeanor.

Eternity’s head shot up. Her sapphire eyes were wide like a deer caught in headlights, before she could bring her surprise under control. Even once she had schooled her face to more neutral territory, there was still a glimmer of fear in those dark jewel-like orbs of hers that remained.

“I did,” she smiled brightly, brighter than was necessary. “Though they were out of cerulean blue, so I will have to conjure you up a jar of it. Other than that, everything is here that you wanted for your latest project.”

“Good,” he replied with a small smile, coming up beside her to examine the contents of the bags for himself.

Out of the corner of his eye, the hybrid noticed his lady fidgeting. The motion of her gabs writing together and the increased rate of her heartbeat caught his immediate attention, although he didn’t let on that it had. Still, he was curious to know what it was that had her nervous. He knew it probably had something to do with his brother, but what it was exactly remained unknown.

Even so, Klaus waited with as much patience as he could muster for her to find her courage and tell him whatever it was she was reluctant to say.

Finally, Eternity took a deep breath and spoke quickly, “My love, don’t be angry with me, but I encountered Elijah while out getting your art supplies.”

At once, his bright blue eyes met her dark sapphire ones. So, his brother finally made contact. Elijah had dared to seek out his bride, making his suspicions seem accurate. It was the lady he was after, after all.

Klaus didn’t speak. He waited for her to explain further, which she did right away.

“Your brother came back to town, because he still wants to reconcile with you,” she told him gently. “He told me that while having New Orleans again is wonderful, it is not the same without you by his side to enjoy it. He asked me to invite you to the house he keeps just at the border of Mystic Falls. He wants to talk.”

“Does he now?” Klaus replied evenly, not believing it for a second, but making it seem as if he might.

Eternity nodded, “Aye and I think you should at the very least indulge him, Nik. What harm could come of simply hearing him out? I know that you’ve already rejected him, but I think that you should consider mending the broken bridges between you. He is your family and he wants you by his side. Please, Nik? If not for him, then would you do it for me?”

He gazed at her intently, searching her eyes for any sign of ulterior motive. Was she pleading this case for selfless, noble reasons? Or was this simply a scheme to get closer to his brother or vice versa? Perhaps this was a plot they had concocted together? Were they playing pretend? Faking wanting reconciliation with him, while seeking the company of each other?

After all, it was rather suspect how it had been a good two weeks since the sighting of Elijah back in town, yet only now did he seek communication with either of them. Just what game was being played here and was his darling wife involved? Was she playing him for a fool?

Yet, Klaus couldn’t find anything nefarious in her eyes. The hope in those dark depths was for herself, but for him. He knew the difference well, having seen if many times before. It seemed her intentions were pure.

Though, he still remained suspicious of her and of his brother, he didn’t dare resist her hopeful, pleading gaze. After all, this was a golden opportunity to make himself very clear to his brother in regards to Eternity.

Yes, perhaps that would put things back the way he liked them: quiet and happy.

“Fine. What is the address?”

Eternity grinned happily at him and then presented him with a small folded piece of paper she had pulled from her dress pocket. “He wishes to meet with you at five o’clock,” she said. “Shall I accompany you, Husband?”

At first, Klaus thought to deny her, not wanting to give Elijah any opportunity to be near his beloved wife. However, he thought better of it. It would be best if she was present for what he had to say to his brother, in case she was playing him for a fool after all. That way she’d know that he was no fool and that her place was at his side, not his brother’s.

He smiled at her warmly, “Yes, my dear. I think your presence there would be good for both of us, I think.”

She smiled affectionately at him and leaned up to kiss him sweetly, “Alright, my darling. I shall be there to support you.”

“Good,” Klaus said, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her into his side. “Now, I think I wish to spend the afternoon painting a portrait of you, Little Queen — a _nude_ portrait.”

He grinned wolfishly at her, pretending perfectly that all was well and nothing bothered him about her growing association with Elijah.

Eternity giggled adorably, “Oh really? Must I remind you that the last nude painting you tried to make of me ended up never getting off the ground. You only gif as far as putting the easel up and mixing the paints, if I recall. Surely, this time won’t be any different, Nik.”

“I know,” he growled playfully, “but what fun!”

With that, Klaus picked her up and carried her off to his art studio, which was actually just the second bedroom of the apartment.

All that could be heard for the next few hours were giggled cries of passion.

**To Be Continued....**


End file.
